Agatha Heterodyne
'Agatha Heterodyne '''is the main character of the comic ''Girl Genius. She is a Spark, a young woman gifted with intelligence far beyond of normal scientists. Agatha uses her vast intellect to create dazzling inventions and to protects those in need as she embarks in exciting adventures. Agatha is impulsive and reckless, but also kind, gentle and friendly. She belongs to the House of Heterodyne, a family of world-renowned aristocrats. Early Life Agatha is the daughter of Lucrezia Mongfish and Bill Heterodyne. She was their second child, the first being Klaus Barry Heterodyne, who died while still very young. The circumstances of her birth are a mystery. The only clue we have is that, according to Lady Vrin, she is the holy child long sought by the Geisterdamen and later stolen by persons unknown. Wherever and however Agatha first appeared in the world, no one expected that there was a second Heterodyne heir. Agatha was raised by her Uncle Barry until the age of seven. During her earliest years, he kept the family moving in order to stay hidden. One day, Barry left ✣ on a secret mission, entrusting Agatha to the protective and tender Adam and Lilith Clay, and never returned. Adam and Lilith (in reality, the famous pair of constructs, Punch and Judy) raised her in Beetleburg under the name "Agatha Clay". Agatha remained unaware that she was either a Spark or a Heterodyne throughout her early life, thanks in part to a locket given to her by Barry. Overview When the story opens, Agatha is 18 years old and a student at Transylvania Polygnostic University, where she works under the watchful eye of Doctor Tarsus Beetle, who is the only other person besides the Clays who know Agatha's true identity. That day turns out to be exceptionally bad. She is startled by a foreboding electrical anomaly, her locket is stolen by Omar von Zinzer, Dr. Beetle is killed by Gilgamesh Wulfenbach, and she is expelled from the university. Later, she builds her first working clank in her sleep, which results in her being kidnapped and taken aboard Castle Wulfenbach. On the castle, Agatha reluctantly pretends to be Moloch von Zinzer's girlfriend, until he threatens her. She also meets the students and gets to know Gilgamesh Wulfenbach, but cannot reconcile her enjoyment of his company with his having killed Dr. Beetle (self-defense or no), nor with his harsh treatment of the initially charming and heroic Othar Tryggvassen, Gentleman Adventurer. It's on Castle Wulfenbach that Agatha builds Dingbot Prime, acquires her first ally, Krosp I, and is introduced to the Jägergenerals. It's also here where she has her first real adventure. The hive engine that was in Dr. Beetle's lab is activated by the sleeper revenant Mr. Rovainen in response to an accidental command from Agatha. With help from Agatha's Electric Foils and Dingbots, Gil and Agatha destroy the hive engine together. Euphoric, Agatha kisses Gil. He is instantly smitten and makes the worst marriage proposal Agatha has ever heard. Agatha takes umbrage at the idea of getting married just to annoy Klaus, but never gets a chance to answer Gil since Othar "rescues" her from Gil and is then thrown out a window, seemingly to his death. As Adam and Lilith attempt to whisk ✣ Agatha out of the Castle, Klaus recognizes them as the Heterodyne constructs Punch and Judy and deduces that Agatha is the child of Bill Heterodyne and Lucrezia Mongfish. Agatha escapes, but Von Pinn eliminates Punch and Judy. Citation https://girlgenius.fandom.com/wiki/Agatha_Heterodyne - Taken from the Girl Genius Fandom Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Genius Category:Outright Category:Adventurers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Orphans Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Creator Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Related to Villain Category:Defectors Category:Protectors Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Wise Category:Successful